Strawberries
by xXDarkxSorceressxRubyXx
Summary: Hello all you Death Note fans out there.        This is my first DN fic, so be nice. :O And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND SUPPORT.        Don't plagiarize please.
1. Prologue

The young brunette picked a chocolate-covered strawberry and licked the chocolate off. "Did I hear you right?" She said into the phone calmly, "I have to do, what, exactly?"

The head of the FBI replied back. "Strawberry-san, the ICPO requires your help to solve this case; L himself told us he required your help." The man sighed. "This is a very urgent case of serial killings, by, what we suspect, is the work of"–

"I've heard of these incidents," Strawberry snapped back, but then regained her calm again, "and yeah, I know it's a serious case – but I have other things to do." She smiled at the photo in her hand warmly – her brother. "My brother is seeing me next week."

The old man sighed. "Strawberry-san, your brother could visit any day, but do these people's lives return any day?"

_Tch. _

The old man had touched a nerve; Strawberry hadn't seen her brother ever since they got separated ten years ago, since that awful orphanage, "Be quiet, oyaji," she hissed, "and don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Well perhaps L might understand you more than me," he retorted, "so you should go."

Strawberry rolled her eyes and harrumphed. "Yeah, cooped up in an apartment with who-knows-what is the _perfect _way to get new friends."

"You'll have L to accompany you, won't you?"

"For all I know, he could be a 50-year-old geezer, like you." She deliberately insulted the man.

"For all he knows, you could be a 50-year-old hag." The man remarked waspishly.

_Ouch._

"Either way, I expect to see you at the airport Saturday evening, or else we're going to have to _drag_ you to Japan and _force_ you to solve the case.

"Goodbye, Strawberry-san," And he hung up.

Strawberry found herself gripping on the edge of the photo in her hand, as she slammed the receiver down. Oh, how disappointed her brother would be, to come all the way to Europe, to find that she'd gone straight back to Japan.

_Damn you, Kira. _

**~A week later: Sunday morning~**

"Thank you," she smiled stiffly at the horrible taxi driver before getting out.

After paying crabby driver sixty-three thousand yen, Strawberry got her suitcases out of the car and looked at the note in her hand.

_I sincerely hope this humongous hotel has an elevator._

**~L's Apartment~**

Strawberry stood in front of the perfectly polished, white, wooden door and set her suitcases down to give her arms a rest.

_Well, this is it. I find out who the infamous L is and he finds out who I am. I suppose this could be fun…_

_He's probably a pampered, well-brought up man, unlike me. _She thought, taking a look at her outfit (a dark denim jacket over a white shirt, and jeans).

Lifting a hand, she knocked softly on the polished wood.

At once, a voice talked back. "Come in," A surprisingly young man's voice replied.

Strawberry cocked an eyebrow before lifting her suitcases. _Ooookay, so this L _isn't _an old geezer?_

She opened the door, pushed herself through – her hands were full with the suitcases –, walked in…

…and widened her eyes.

"_Pampered, well-brought up man", my ass._

L stood in front of her with a totally expression-less face, empty looking eyes with dark rings underneath, a creamy-white sweater and jeans over skin SO pale, it was almost white.

She almost snorted, but caught herself in time. She smirked.

"Well, hello."


	2. Chapter 2 This L is the real deal

**~Chapter One~**

"_I am L_." The dark-haired man spoke into his microphone.

Strawberry, pretending to be immersed in her own laptop, listened to what L was saying to the ICPO. Her lips were pursed irritably as she listened to L.

Two weeks ago, she moved into L's suite and after a few days of awkward glares and suspicious stares, they both accepted each other, and began to work on the case that L said he required Strawberry's help for. They, together, managed to decipher a lot about this mysterious culprit who's killing the criminals already.

_He thinks he's going to get all the glory. _She thought, quickly making some adjustments to her laptop, typing some keys rapidly and fixing her own microphone.

"_For this case, I'll require the help of all of you here…Especially—_

Strawberry grinned and interrupted L.

"_The Japanese Police force." _She said. She could hear some barely audible whispers from the ICPO meeting.

"_...L and Strawberry are working together?" "…Is that detective interested in this case too?"_

_Sometimes, _Strawberry thought, _these ICPO people are a bunch of idiots. I mean, they still don't know I'm a girl – I mean, what kind of boy would use __**Strawberry **__as an alias? _

L tensed a little because Strawberry interrupted him.

"_Why the Japanese police force?" _The Japanese ICPO representatives asked.

L and Strawberry spoke into the microphone at the same time, "_Because the culprit is most likely Japanese." _

Strawberry pursed her lips again and glared at L's back before she continued simultaneously as L. "_Even if they are not Japanese, they are most likely in Japan." _

The Japanese representatives questioned back. "_Why do you think so?" _

"_That_," L started this time, "_I'm hoping to show you," _

We glared at each other again, "_in a direct confrontation with the culprit." _

* * *

><p>The infamous Watari that Strawberry had of heard so many times in my life as a detective turned out to be an old man who was acting as L's guardian and companion—no, L's <em>only <em>companion. _I don't consider myself L's companion, _she thought_, I'm more of a co-worker who __**happens**__ to share the same suite._

She thought of her brother and sighed. How many years had it been? She doesn't even remember. But then, finally, after all this time, they were to meet, and – **BOOM. **This damned Kira case had prevented her from it.

_I swear, when I'm done with this case, I'll kill the head of the FBI, seriously. _

Anyhow, she and L had gotten off on a pretty good start, compared to what usually happens when Strawberry interfered with the lives of _normal _people.

She sighed. She was never interfering with the lives of _normal _people again.

A few days ago, after she moved into the humongous suite where L was residing – for now (she suspected L switched locations at least once a week, not unlike herself, to keep his identity hidden) – they had undergone a somewhat stiff and awkward introduction, before starting on the case together the next day.

L was bright; and Strawberry herself accepted that her detective skills were inferior to those of the raven-haired super sleuth's. Two days ago, he had thrown a news article Watari had brought in to her with an anticipating look in his eye.

"Do you find it of any interest, Strawberry-san?" L had asked.

She had read through the article for a few minutes, while L waited patiently.

'…_the phantom killer of Shinjuku, now revealed as Otoharada Kurou, aged 42, has mysteriously died of a heart attack while he was in his…' _

Strawberry had raised an eyebrow and stared at the article some more, before she realized what L was hinting at.

'…_died of a __**heart attack**__…' _

"Kira," she had said at once. L had nodded, "Hai, it is indeed Kira," he had smiled a little, "what's more, this incident had only been reported in Japan."

"Kira's Japanese, or in Japan," She had automatically smiled back a little, and the respect she gained for L had increased; even though she never mentioned it out loud. Strawberry was a proud woman, and had always been, for the past twenty years, ever since she was three.

_Tch. How I hate __**normal **__people._

* * *

><p>L perched – literally – on the edge of the sofa as he turned on the TV and prepared his laptop microphone, which was on the tea table in front of them. Strawberry pretended not to care as she leant back against the luxurious black sofa and crossed her legs. She smirked in anticipation.<p>

"L," she grinned, "why don't you show me exactly how good you are?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw L smile his tiny little smile, "please remain silent, Strawberry-san," he said in a monotone, "it's starting."

"Hai, hai," she smirked at the lack of socializing skills her co-worker had. She liked that about him; the fact that he was _different, _the fact that he wasn't _normal_. L was a weird man – no, a weird human-being, really, she thought.

_Hey, not complaining. _

The TV screen changed and the words, "_the scheduled program will be interrupted for a special broadcast_," appeared onscreen.

A news reporter appeared. "Apologies for the interruption," he shuffled some papers, "we now bring you a live broadcast from ICPO, Interpol."

Strawberry smiled. _Hmm…_

"It looks like they're ready to begin."

The scene changed to an unfamiliar face, sitting behind a desk with a tag '_Lind L. Taylor_', "I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces, Lind. L. Taylor."

She stared on, questions erupting like volcanoes in her mind. Well, be it. L would probably have them answered by the end of this 'special broadcast'.

"I go," Lind L. Taylor continued, "by the codename; L."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly at this. Certainly this man was not L. L was sitting beside her, perched in expectation on the sofa, wasn't he?

"This successive murdering of criminals," the man onscreen went on, "is unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find the ring leader, or '_Kira'_.

"Kira, I can guess what your motives might be," he still continued, "but what you're doing is evil."

Strawberry chuckled as she understood what L was doing. _What're you doing, you idiot? Are you going to kill him? _

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the man clutched at his chest, as if he was having a heart attack.

Strawberry's eyes widened, and she gasped.

_U-Unbelievable; Kira can kill people without…without…._

She slid off the couch onto the floor in complete shock.

_This is…_

"Impossible," L whispered in shock, finishing her thoughts, "Watari, tune me in." He leant down, closer to the microphone, and suddenly the screen changed to L's trademark picture.

"I can't believe it." L said into my microphone, and the television broadcast echoed his voice just a second later. "I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could be true…

"Kira," L continued, "it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person."

L composed himself, "I wouldn't have been able to believe it if I hadn't just witnessed it myself."

His dark eyes narrowed just a teensy bit. This was the first time Strawberry found L expressing any form of anger in any way, "listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the Lind L. Taylor onscreen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today, at this hour. That was not me."

_No shit, Sherlock. _

"He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy," L was in his element. Strawberry's breathing returned to normal as she composed herself and leant back against the sofa, still in shock. _Unbelievable_, she thought, as L went on, "you wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the Internet.

"Looks like not even _you _have the information on these kinds of killers."

L gripped the microphone, "But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona." He pulled a somewhat determined but still expressionless face as he said, much to the shock of the dark haired woman on the ground next to him, "Now, try and kill me!"

Strawberry stared at him, "What?" she whispered. "What're you doing!"

As L said, "Go on! Do it!" into the microphone, he scribbled on the table with a marker, '_on the off chance that Kira manages to kill me – even though it is very unlikely that he would be able to given the current circumstances – you must continue the case at all costs, understand?'_

She took a moment to register it, before nodding, "I understand," she whispered again.

"Hurry up!" L said, "Kill me!"

L smiled a little again; apparently he found out something. "What's wrong, Kira? Kill me. What're you going to do?"

She kept staring at L, before it clicked.

_Of course; this is what he found out. _

("Go on! Kill me!")

_Kira needs a name and face to kill. _

L saw her face and nodded in approval.

"What's the matter?" He taunted to Kira, "Can't you do it?"

Strawberry sighed in relief and rested her head against the sofa, "Thank god. I thought you went suicidal." She muttered to L, who said nothing in acknowledgement and continued, "So, it seems you can't kill me.

"There are certain people you can't kill, apparently. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing.

"We lied about this being a worldwide live broadcast."

Strawberry found herself smirking again, a little. _Good job, L. _

"This announcement is only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times to different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this."

_He may not look it, but this kid has the brains of ten thousand – no, ten billion successful detectives. _

"I know that you're in Kanto. Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident," he was talking about the phantom-killer thing, "however; your first victim was the phantom killer in Shinjuku.

"Whilst other high-profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that crime was only reported in Japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out.

"It means that you are in Japan, and that the Shinjuku phantom killer was your first 'experiment'.

"Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcasted in the Kanto region – and what luck! We already found you. To be honest, I'd never thought that it would go this smoothly. Kira, it seems like it won't be long before I sentence you to death.

"Kira, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this," L said, "but I guess that can wait until I've caught you."

_Heh, he's got guts. _

"Let's meet again soon, Kira," L's smile had turned into a half-smirk as he turned the monitor screen off. She didn't even know L _could _smirk – heck, today was the first time he's actually shown FEELINGS.

Strawberry rested her palm on her forehead before nodding slowly, "Well, that was definitely… something. I thought you were going to die."

"Of course I was not going to die; I'm not suicidal." L blinked, "that is kind of rude and unsettling."

Strawberry sighed. "_You're _unsettling."

"You're not that settling yourself, Strawberry-san. Oh, Watari, I would like something to eat." He said this last part to Watari, who had entered the suite, wearing his 'outside' attire, that consisted of his overcoat and hat, which he promptly removed. He was now in his 'inside' attire, which consisted of a butler uniform.

"Of course, L-san," the old man turned to me, "what about you, Strawberry-san? Would you like anything?"

"If you have chocolate-covered strawberries, then that would be nice." Strawberry said selfishly, without thinking, but the old man replied, "I can whip some up, if you'd like."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Watari-san," Strawberry bowed her head politely. Then, she remembered that she was still sitting on the floor and stood up before falling right back onto the sofa, as Watari entered the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

"So, Kira needs a name and face to kill." She said, leaning back.

"Correct." L said. "Kira needs a name and face to kill, which is the reason why he could not kill me just now."

L had unknowingly moved onto the table, and was 'perched' on the edge of it, his somewhat freaky toes gripping it tightly. Apparently, he was thinking very deeply about something.

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking of?" Strawberry asked.

"Kira," L said, more to himself than her, his toes gripping the edge of the table harder with every syllable, "I'll hunt you down, and kill you.

"I am justice."

Strawberry watched this with a raised eyebrow as Watari entered the room with their sweets.

_Hm, who knew L had emotions. _

**To Be Continued**


End file.
